Sleepover
by purplewing
Summary: Itex is gone. The flock lives with Dr.M.. Max, Nudge, and Ella get invited to a sleepover. What happends when the boys get invites to a sleepover at the same place, same time? coincidence? I think not! Story's alot better! I have adopted this story!
1. Chapter 1

**OK people, this is my first story on fanfiction so plz don't judge harshly. I'm trying my best to make this story great. i really am. I need constructive criticism! Oh, also, i know i have a bunch of grammer mistakes. I am doing this on Microsoft Word, so im trying. **

SLEEPOVER!

Ch.1- Invite

Max's POV

It's been two years since that eventful year when the erasers came and took Angel, and only one since I've saved the world. Now, were back here at my mom's house in Arizona. Fang, Iggy, and I are 16, Nudge is 13, The Gasman is 10, and Angel is 8. Were all enrolled in school and currently staying at my mom's house with her and Ella. Ella's 15, but turning 16 in about month. Fang and I have been getting closer and closer, and by that, I mean we've been dating for a year and a half. Iggy and Ella have been going out for a few months, and all is perfect on their watch, as is ours. All but Angel has gotten new powers. Here, ill explain. Me, ive gotten a few, I can transport over very long distances, fly and run up to 1,500 mph, my hearing has improved, and when fang turns invisible, I can see him. Trust me I need that power, he always tries to sneak in my room to watch and see what I do when I'm alone. To bad I always catch him. Fang's invisibility power has gotten really strong; he can stay invisible for six hours at a time, move around, and has power to turn other people invisible by touching them. Iggy has gotten his sight back thanks to some nice doctors, can hear things from up to a mile away, is the best pyro I know, and can levitate stuff, he's a telekinesis. Nudge has the power to talk your ears off, attract metal, make it bend and twist anyway without breaking it, and is the best hacker I know. The Gasman or Gazzy is still known for his name, can still imitate voices, and turn into a hawk for five minuets, then he just poofs back. It's really funny. Angel hasn't gotten any knew powers, her's have just improved.

"Hey Max" Someone yelled from behind me on the sidewalk. Fang and I immediately stopped dead in our track and turned around to see my best friend Jessica. She was the pretty girl every girl wanted to be, and every guy wanted to be with. She had a light brown pixie cut with dark highlights, big innocent golden eyes, a big smile, and a pocket full of money to match. Jessica was one of the first friends I made when we moved here. (**A/N- Based on Alice from Twilight.)**

"I couldn't find you anywhere after school, and I wanted to give you this." She handed me a fancy looking, cream covered envelope that had my name embroidered in it. "It's a invitation to my sweet-sixteen part, and I wanted you to come to my sleepover, it's going to be so much fun, and It wouldn't be any fun without you!" She said. I glanced at Fang, only to see that he was trying hard not to laugh. I glared at him. As I tore open the envelope and looked at the delicate looking card that read:

_Hey girl,_

_You are here by invited to Froths __**SWEET SIXTEEN**__ slumber party that shall be held a the downtown Hilton. You are obligated to bring PJ's, your bathing suit, CD's, pillows and blankets, and anything else you desire. It will be packed full of crazy, wild fun! There will be 14 girls attending besides you and me. The party will start at 6:30 pm on May 9, 2009 and ends at 3:30 pm on May 10, 2009. I hope you can make it, your presence will make this party more enjoyable for everyone!_

_Jessica F._

"So…can you make it?" Jessica pleaded while giving me the Bambi Eyes. I truly wish Nudge and Angel wouldn't have taught her that. I quickly ran my eyes to the ground, trying to avoid her gaze. Don't get me wrong, I love Jessica and all but… well…lets just say that the last slumber party I went to, murderous things happened, that included nail polish, hair spray, zebra print bikini's(oh, by the way, we all developed a new power to make our wings disappear.) spray tan's, and semi-hot guys. (None compared to Fang though, he's way hotter!) It was kind of fun, so…maybe I should give it another go.

"That depends, are you going to dress me up as Malibu Barbie again?" I said in a calm, steady voice. Meanwhile, after I was finished inspecting my shoes, I glanced up to see exactly what I dreaded, once again, the Bambi Eyes! So…with all of you out there knowing how they are my weakness, I bet you can guess what happened.

"Sure, why not?" I mumbled, accidentally making it sound more like a question than a statement. Faster than what _I_thought was humanly possible, she attacked me with a giant hug and repeated the words 'Thank You' over and over and over again. Once she finally pulled away, she bided us good-bye and left. I then turned to Fang, who had been silently laughing at the whole conversation, only he knows the truth of what happened at that sleep-over. "What are you laughing at?" I said with a steel hard, icy voice that could make the happiest person on earth depressed and go hiding in there emo corner. But, of course, Fang being Fang, only smiled wider. Man, I hate him so much! Though, knowing myself, ill probably forget this ever happened by the time we start making out in either my room or his, and being me, that'll only make me love him more. (Yes, I admit it, I am in love with Fang. He knows it to, I tell him every night before we go to bed, and every morning when we wake up for school, and anytime in-between when he kisses me or is being sweet. The great thing is, he loves me to! Who would've known?) "Nothing" He answered to innocently to truly be nothing. I put on my sad, yet still cute, pout face, the one I know he can't turn down, and looked up at him sadly and said "It's ok, you don't have to tell me…"then looked away slowly, giving him just enough time to get a last glance at my sad face. "No, it's okay, ill tell you. I was laughing because you can't ever seem to turn down those eyes." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Hey, you can't turn them down either." I said accusingly, while starring into his eyes. I could see the small smile that was starting to play at his lips, and I could feel mine doing the same. We must've looked pretty happy, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, Fangs arms wrapped around my waist as if they belonged there. He started to lean down, gently pressing his soft, full lips aginst mine before pulling away. "Let's get home" He said, and then winked at me. He leaned back down and seductively whispered in my ear "We'll have more time for that later" gently grazing my ear as he spoke. I could feel Goosebumps rising up on my arms and on the back of my neck. Apparently, he felt it to and started chuckling. We walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. When we arrived home, i could faintly ake out giggling coming from my room.

"I'll be right back Fang, I think theres some little monsters in my room." I said over my shoulder while hedding for the stairs. I silently popped my head into my room to see what Nudge and Angel were doing, they were on my computer. They were to pre-occupied with the computer to notice my entrance, so i decided to take advantage of the situation. I soundlessly crept up behind them and peeked over Nudge's shoulder to see what they were doing. That's when it hit me, _Why arnt they on their computers? Why mine? _I glanced at the screen only to see the words _**Welcome to Max's Blog! **_

_Crap! How did they find that?!?! That's personal! I'de rather have Angel reading my mind every second of every day! _Truth is, i wouldnt of cared if it wouldnt have stuff about Fang on there. He's the only person that knows about it! He's never read it, never will. Unlike some people (**coughcoughAngel&Nudgecough) **he actually respect's my stuff. It doesnt have anything bad on it, just a few things they didnt know about us. Like...The time we were talking about random stuff in his room around mid-night last summer when we both fell asleep on his bed. Or, the time Iggy walked into the kitchen and found Fang pinning me against the wall while we were making out. That's not stuff they need to know about our relationship...At all!

"What are you to doing?!?!?!?" I yelled from right behind them, making them jump and fall out of there chairs. Normaly, i would've cared, but i was to mad at the molment.

"Uhhh...well...you see max, we were..." Nudge was at loss for words for the first time in her life. She looked scared. She should be scared.

"YOU TO ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!!! I screeched, chasing them out of my room chassing them down the stairs, to the living room, out the door, and into the air. There so going to get it!

**Ok, this is the first chapter! Please Review!!!I need constructive criticum!!! Please!!! Im trying my best here!**

**LOve and Kisses,**

**~ ~Andrea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, I spent about an hour writing this. Im a pretty slow typer. Thank You Amy-Katherine914!!!!! Sooo much!!! She helped me with all my grammar and Punctuation on this! Thanks!!! **

Ch.2 interrogation

I used my super speed to fly straight up to them. I got a good grip on the backs of their shirts, and flew a safe distance from the house away. Okay, before I shred them to pieces, I should at least know how much they read, right?

"Okay, spill! How much did you read? Did you start from the beginning? Why were you in my room in the first place?" I asked so fast that, for a second, I was surprised that came from me. I glared at them, creating an unwanted tension in the air.

They looked at each other, probably having a silent mind conversation. "Well, you see, Max, my computer broke and-"

"Ok, ok, ok, I see your reason, but why were you in there, Angel?" I said, turning all my attention on the poor little girl. I suddenly felt a small, weird feeling in the back of my head. I can't even explain it; it was like a buzzing that you can feel, a vibration almost: Angel.

"Stop trying to control me, Angel!" I said as calmly as possible, using a voice as hard as nails.

"I went in there to see what Nudge was doing." Angel said innocently. Too innocently.

"If you seriously think that I believe you, you're wrong." I replied, looking her straight in the eyes, knowing that if she lied I would know it. She knew it too, so I will get my answers eventually.

She looked down and said "While you and Fang were walking home from school today, before you guys put up the mind blocks, I heard you thinking about Melissa's slumber party. You know, last year." She stated. I nodded my head slowly, signaling her to continue. "Well, you were thinking about a few of the things the girls made you do, and I couldn't ask Nudge to tell me what else happened since she wasn't there, and Ella wasn't home. I considered asking you, but I didn't want you to get mad at me for reading your mind. So I figured, I could just read it in you blog, but since you can only get to it through your computer, and Nudge was in there, I asked her to help me log in since we don't know your password." She was still looking down.

I let out a sigh and asked my second to last question, "How much did you read?" I pushed, trying to get her to tell me faster.

She looked up at me with a sad expression on; you could practically see the tears that she was trying so hard to hold back. "Not much, you guys got home about five or so minutes after we got in." She said, now crying. She quickly wiped away the tears.

I enveloped her into a hug while she furiously wiped away the tears. When Angel finally pulled away, she went back to looking at her bare, dirt covered feet. I sighed, "Im not mad, ok? Just, next time, promise me you'll ask first. There's a bunch of things on there that are either personal, or just stuff that I want to keep to myself. Understand?" I gave her a stern, but kind face, so she knew I was serious.

"I understand." She said, looking up at my face. "I really should've asked first, and I'll never, ever do that again. I promise! That's the kind of thing that would get me in trouble, and I really don't like-" I cut her off with my hand over her mouth.

"You're turning into Nudge." I warned, and her eyes got big.

"I'll stop talking!" she said immediately when I moved my hand.

"Also, stop kissing up to me. Nudge and Gazzy do that enough as it is." She grinned. "Why don't you go on back to the house, let everyone know your still alive. But don't tell anyone about what you read, got it? Or why I chased you two out of the house." All she did was nod, and turned to start walking back to the house. Nudge started walking back to, but before she could get any farther, I grabbed her elbow and spun her around. She just looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

I turned around, just to make sure Angel was gone. When I finished scanning the area, I turned back to Nudge. "Tell me exactly what you read." I said tranquilly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Well, we read about how Melissa invited you to her party, and then about how you actually had fun. That is, until Casey volunteered the idea of going for a swim. You said she put extra emphasis on how the night lifeguard is hotter than the day one, and how she convinced the girls to go down for a swim. Then about how you 'accidentally' forgot your swimsuit and the girls decided to have a spa day on you. So, before you went to the pool, they convinced you to get a spray tan, fixed up your hair, did your nails, and made you wear a zebra print bikini. That's when you came in and scared us to death." She said all in one breathe. How- I don't know, but I do know I would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Good, that's all you need to know." Was all I replied, knowing they could have read a lot worse. I turned around and flew off in the direction of the house with Nudge on my heels. About a minute later, the house came into view. I could barley make out the dull outline of someone standing in the middle of the yard. Fang. I pulled in my wings and dove down about five feet. I was just about to land when Fang raced up caught me bridal style, and carried me into the house.

Fang leaned down and whispered into my ear "When you guys left, Gasman and Iggy ran to your room to see what the girls were on but-"

"What!" I nearly shouted, causing everyone to look at me. Fang walked out of the living room and away from everyone with me still in his arms.

"Relax." He whispered while setting me gently on my bed. He sat down to and soon started rubbing soothing circles in between my wings and continued talking. "I'm faster. I got there first. I shut and locked the door, closing the page all before Iggy picked the lock and him and Gazzy came barging in. They read nothing, I promise." He held out his pinky and I took it.

"Did you read anything?" I asked so quietly that you had to strain to hear. I looked up at him.

"No, I respect you privacy. You know that, don't you?" he looked at me with his eyebrows high. His eyes, boring into mine, as if they were transparent, showed confusion, sadness, and most of all curiosity.

"Of course I believe you! I have no reason not to." I said, playfully punching his arm. I smiled and looked him in the eyes, they were so different than what they were just a moment before. Now, they showed happiness, love, trust… He smiled back.

He leaned down and tenderly kissed my lips. I love kissing Fang. It always feels like fireworks. What with the electricity running down you body, and the feeling were the only people on earth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck and got tangled in his hair. We kissed for a few more moments, but then oxygen became necessary. We both pulled away and gazed into each others eyes in pure bliss. Once we finally caught our breath, he leaned down once more and right as I closed my eyes, my bedroom door advanced open. In the door way was a extremely excited Ella. Fang and I, having been caught in this position once or twice before, slowly pulled apart, unfazed by the interruption.

"Ahhhh, Max! Omg! Omg! Omg! I can't believe it! I have got to talk to you!" She cheered as she raced across the room, grabbed my wrists, and thrust me out of the room, leaving a very stunned Fang sitting on my bed.

"Thanks for interrupting Ella! We just love it when you open the door on us!" I said with sarcasm dripping off my every word.

She didn't catch on, "Your welcome, but I can't believe it! Iggy kissed me!" She said, turning red as a rose.

"Um, congratulations?" I asked. I thought he's kissed her before.

"OMG, first kisses are amazing! There so wonderful! I can see way you and Fang kiss so much." She said, as if that explained a lot.

"I thought you've already kissed Iggy?" I said, slightly confused.

"Nope, well, not until today. Oh, by the way, did you get you invitation to Jessica's party yet? It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!" She exclaimed, happier than humanly possible.

"Uh, yeah. I got it. Im actually going to. I need ideas on what to get her though." I really need to start thinking about that.

"Why don't you ask her tomorrow at school? The party on the ninth, that's three days away. Im sure you'll come up with something." She said excitedly. Ella jumped up, and exited the room. _Probably going to tell Nudge that Iggy kissed her or something._

I got up off Ella's bed and walked down the hallway to my room, only to find Fang rummaging through my book collection. I walked straight up to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, kissed his neck and said, "What're you looking at?" I breathed into his ear.

In one fast moment he spun around and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled hard to get out of his monstrous grip and eventually just laid/sat there. At this he chuckled and began his short descent down the hallway to the stairs. Without warning, I teleported him downstairs.

"Don't do that!" he freaked on me after putting me down.

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't like that without warning." I said naively, a huge grin slowly spreading its way across my face. I stood on my tip toes, tilted my head up and pecked him on the lips. Then I grabbed his calloused hand in mine and walked in the direction of the kitchen, where something smelled wonderful.

**Hope everyone liked it!!!!! Please Review!!! There loved!!! Oh, and anyone who reviews, also thank amy-katherine914! Im going to update sometime this eek before Sunday. I Promise!**

**Love and Kisses!**

**~Andrea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so ill just throw this in here. Disclaimer-Im not a 40somthing year old man with the uncials JP! Im only a kid! Well, teen. Im 13, whatever! On with my story **

Ch.3

We walked hand in hand into the kitchen only to find Iggy in his usual place, in front of the stove. He was wearing a light pink apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' in black script on the side pocket. (**Picture on my profile**) Fang and I exchanged a quick glance. Mine said something along the lines of 'wow, Iggy is actually in a pink apron' and his said 'I bet I know who got him in that'.

"Um, Iggy? What's with the…" I started laughing before I could even finish my sentence.

"Yeah Ig. Why the apron?" Fang said, finishing for me. You could tell he was trying to hold in a grin that couldn't be held in. He couldn't hold it in any longer so he just stood there grinning. Iggy turned around and glared menacingly in our direction. It didn't faze us.

He finally gave up the charade and let out a deep sigh. "I lost a bet with Ella, okay? Let me tell you, that girl can play poker better than Angel." He said with slight amusement in his voice. "Take my advice; don't ever bet Ella your apron in a game of poker!" Iggy said with a serious look on his face. He then turned around and returned to stirring up the stir-fry that was frying in the pan. I then shared another questioning look with Fang.

"So Ella took you apron because she won it in a bet." I said matter-of-factly.

"Sadly" He replied without turning around.

"Wow Iggy…" Fang said in disappointment while shaking his head.

I looked up at Fang and smiled. The front door slammed open and in came an exited Nudge.

"Omg! Omg! Omg Max!!! I found the best present ever for Jessica!!! It's at charm for her bracelet! You know the one she never takes off and treats as if it were a million bucks. I wish I had a million bucks! Don't you? It would be sooo cool! We could bye all sorts of stuff! Like, ummm, a hot tub! You know, like the ones they have at fancy spas! I love spas, there so fun! Don't yo-" She was thankfully cut off bye a slightly annoyed hand that happened to belong to my boyfriend. Hmm, note to self-thank him for that.

Nudge pulled a small, light purple box from one of her many bags and shoved it in my hands. I looked down at the box, then back up at her, and then looked back down at the box. As I reaching with my free hand to open the box, Nudge being her impatient self that she is, snatched the box back out of my hands and ripped open the box to reveal a silver charm that had a pinkish purple colored center that simplifyingly stated **sweet sixteen**. It was very simple, yet very cute.(**picture on my profile**) Oh gosh, now im turning into Nudge, who am _**I**_ to say the charm is cute!?!?!

Just as I thought that, Ella came speeding down the stairs and practically attacked Nudge. "Omg, Nudge!!!!! I gotta talk to you, like, NOW!" She said with such hostility it was scary. Ella then turned to us and when she saw Iggy, she started to blush up a storm and immediately turned away.

"What's up, El?" Nudge asked glancing between her and Iggy.

"Ahhhh, nothing. I just gotta talk to you. That's all." She said nervously while looking at her feet. So that's why she told me about her and Iggy before telling Nudge, she wasn't home. "You know just about normal, everyday stuff." She said, creating yet another awkward silence. Man, I've been through way to many of these today.

"Okay, but first I want to show you Jessica's gift!" Nudge gently handed the charm over to Ella, whose eyes got slightly bigger as she inspected the charm. _Why couldn't she of handed the box over to me that gently?!?! _

"Ahhhh, very pretty! I love it! Now, were going upstairs!" She said partly over her shoulder as she was dragging Nudge up the stairs. _Probably going to tell her about Iggy._

The rest of the day passed without many interruptions. Fang and I sat in the kitchen talking to Ig while he was cooking for a while before getting up and going to watch a movie. About three quarters of the way through, mom got home. We paused the movie to go see what she was up to, and then went to eat when Iggy called us in. During dinner, we laughed and talked about future events when Ella brought up Jessica's birthday.

"I can't wait for Jess's party on Saturday, can you guys?" Ella said with a mouth full of food, referring to Nudge and I.

"Me either, what bout you Max?"

"Well, I can." I said getting up from the table to put my dished away.

Nudge and Ella shared pointed looks. "I don't get why you don't like sleepovers Max." Ella said.

"Well, Nudge does." I said glaring back at Nudge. She laughed.

Ella then turned to Nudge and gave her a pleading glance, "Tell me!!!!!!! Please!!! Ill let you use straitener and blow-dryer tomorrow morning!!!" She said, now doing the bambi eyes towards her.

Nudges eyes widened and she glanced at me. "Please Max!!!!! It's not like you'll die if one more person knows!!!! Her straitner works sooo well and so does her blow dryer!!!! Please!!!!!!!" Bambi eyes.

I quickly turned my attention back to the plate I was rinsing off and called "Nudge, you use her stuff every morning. And no, if you tell, _you'll_ die. Understand?" I said, my voice hard as steel. I turned around to see a pale Nudge with huge, scarred eyes looking at me. "_Understand?_" I said once more when she didn't answer. She just nodded and looked down at her plate.

I walked back into the living room where Fang was already situated and waiting for me on the couch. I sat on his lap and layed my head on his shoulder like earlier. He just smiled at me and started the movie back to where we left off.

I guess we just fell asleep like that because the next thing I know, im being pushed off the couch and Nudge is screaming at Fang and I to get out lazy buts up and get ready for school. _School._ Oh Joy.

**Okay, im officially worn out and tired. I sooo love you guys and I really hope you review!!! The more reviews, the faster im going to update, okay? Let's try and get 50 reviews!!! That would so make my day! Thanks for reading and I hope u like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im am sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! My mom turned off the computer during a storm and I forgot to save the 12 pages I wrote. Argh! Then, my sister spilled Orange Juice on the keyboard and computer and it fried. I have all my stories saved on a drive, except my 12 pgs grrr…, and I took it to the library. Im here now and in my pajamas and the old people are harassing me about my music, I cant write without music, and my PJ's. I have headphones, its not bothering them!!!**

**Anyway, enough of my freak out. On to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Maximum Ride or Led Zeppelin.**

**Oh, and sorry the chapters short.**

"Come on guys! Get up already!" Nudge shoved Fangs back, pushing us both off the couch. We landed with a satisfying thump and a few groans, courtesy of Fang and I.

"Wait, why?" I asked, still in a daze. "oh, school, never mind." I finally realized. I stole a glance at Fang and saw the realization settle down on his marvelous features.

"Im going to go finish getting ready." Nudge announce to no one in particular. We nodded to her and got up. I grabbed Fangs arm and teleported us to the upstairs hallway. He gave me a small peck on the lips before departing to his room.

I walked into my own room and turned toward the closet. "Hmm, what should I wear today?" I quietly mumbled to myself as I sorted through all my clothes. In the end, I decided to go with a light gray tank that had lighter gray mini ruffles on it. Dark wash skinny blue jeans that had a small chain on the side. I topped it all off with a loose red and black stripped tie and my multi-colored converse. **(I don't know if that was a good explanation, but I have that outfit and it looks really cute.)**

I teleported down stairs into the living room when rough arms snaked around my waist and pulled me up into the air. "Put me down!" I managed to ground out through clenched teeth. As I struggled to get free, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and Iggy walked down stairs.

"Max, what are you doing?" Ella asked with a weird look on her face.

"Hmmm, I don't know, let's see..." I looked down at myself and saw I was still floating about five inches above the ground. I looked back up at her and said, "Well, to me it looks like im being picked up by an invisible Fang and that won't let go." I lightly elbowed him in the ribs, hoping he would get the point.

"Oh, ok." She said, as if there was nothing wrong.

"Ella, your to oblivious. Doesn't this, like, bother you? You walk down stairs and see your sister floating and struggling and all you have to say is 'ok'. That's probably how I would have reacted to, you know. I would've been like 'whoa, she's floating, that's so cool! I want to try!' or 'OMG max, I want to try! That's sooo not fair that you get to float without your wings mhhmh-" Iggy's hand stopped Nudge.

Still in Fangs death grip, I said "and we are saved by the blind man." Witch made everyone start laughing. Well, Fang chuckled. But it's an improvement seeing as he only laughs in front of me. I smiled.

"Well, who wants breakfast?" Iggy said once we all calmed down. Everyone walked into the dinning room and Iggy went to the kitchen. I was carried there.

"Can you at least become visible so I can see you?" I whispered in Fangs ear. I felt chills go down his spine and then everyone could see him again. He was decked out in black-surprise there- and had a Led Zeppelin tee-shirt and slightly ripped jeans and black vans. He looked so Ho- never mind….hehe…he. "That's better." I said and hugged him.

Fang finally let go of me and let me sit in my own chair to eat breakfast. _I wonder what I should get Jess?_ "Hey Nudge? What kind of stuff do you give your friends for there birthdays?"

"Well, it depends. The stuff has to match there personality. Like, if I was going to get Ella something, I would get her jewelry. For Fang, ah…maybe a watch? Yeah, a black watch. For you, hmmm, difficult. Maybe an iTunes card since you like music. For Iggy, a new apron so he doesn't have to wear that pink one. I kind of like it though, he looks good in pink. Not many guys do, so I would say he's lucky. Fang in pink though, that's a different story. I just can't see that, can you?" SHE FINALLY STOPPED!!!

"No." Everyone at the table said at once. Nudge opened her mouth to say something else but we cut her off. "Nudge, don't" once more giving her multiple warnings.

She shut her mouth.

Once we all finished, everyone walked to the bus stop. The elementary bus came first and Angel got on and was off to school. The middle school bus for Gazzy and his friend who live down a few houses from our house, then the high school bus. Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Fang and I got on and walked to about the middle of the bus and sat. Fang sat with me on the left, and Ella and Ig on the right. Nudge went to talk with her friends in her grade. We talked about strange, unlikely to happen, random things until Jessica ran on the bus with her twin brother Mark.

Mark was an ok guy. He was best friends with Fang and Iggy, and he could be very secretive and sneaky when he wants to. Mark walked to our seats and turned to Fang "Hey Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and immediately I knew something was up. "Alone." Yep. That pretty much cleared it up.

Fang nodded his head and stood. He walked to the front of the bus with Mark and took a seat. I wonder what there talking about. I sent Ella a questioning glance and she just returned a confused one. Man, no one can read me like Fang. Even my own sister-half sister, but still. Hmm, I'll just have to talk to Fang later.

FANGS POV (I've never done a guys pov, so bear with me please!!!)

"Hey Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" My good friend Mark asked. He wasn't nearly as good of friends with me as Max and Iggy, but probably the best I've met since we've been free. It's like Max and Jessica, best friends but Max will probably always be a little bit closer with Nudge, Iggy and I. "Alone." Mark said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head and headed to the front of the bus with Mark.

"Ok, so about Jess's party at the Hilton…"

**Im tired and ending it there. You're all probably wondering 'why are you tired?' well, getting harassed by people for about an hour for listening to music is very tiring. Especially when this lady walked over and sat next to me and stared at me for about five minutes. I was like- What the crap are you looking at? Im in a public library minding my own business, what do you want?!?! **

**She was weird, weirder than me. Officially crazy. She said- Where'd you get you pajamas? I want a pair like those, there hip and cool and totally funky. **

**Hip? Cool? Totally Funky? Wtf??? Im in a rock n' roll PJ set my sister got me for Christmas from wet seal. **

**Me- from wet seal…?**

**Perky weird lady- ok. Ok. Like thanks, like, so so much. *insert scary stalker smile* bye.**

**Again, I was like, Wtf?**

**Anyway…….review!!! im done with soccer camp, but the season starts soon. And school. On the 24. grrr… ill be updateing a lot more frequently when school starts. Im grounded right now, so when I get my laptop working again (some guy is working on it right now!!! Yay!!!) Ill have to sneak on. Im supposted to be getting a book instead of on here. R&R!!! thanks so much for reading!!!**

**Now, press the white button with green words!!**

**I**

**I**

**V (arrow!!!)**

**~Andrea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I hate hate hate it when people use excuses for being really late on updating, so im just going to take the blame. Im sorry that im super lazy, and when I said 'ill be updating more frequently when school starts' ummm…uhhhh, about that, like I said sorry!**

**OH! Also, in the first chapter, a few people got confused on the Melissa part. Yes, it is Jessica's party, but the party Max was talking about wasn't. A girl named Melissa is going to be at Jess's party in a few chapters, and Max was talking about her party last year. Jess was there. Get it?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own flock, if I could own only one of them though, ide own fang. There all JPs.**

Ch.5

"Ok, so about Jess's party…I was thinking something along the lines of maybe getting a room next door and listening in all night, or camera's, or something that would be useful." I raised my eyebrows at Mark and rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, knowing fully why he wanted the stuff. He wanted to spy on the girls. That's so like him. Always getting into trouble, braking things, snooping, and listening in on secrets.

He shook his dark brown hair from his eyes and sent me a look that clearly stated 'Are you crazy? You must be not to understand' and finally responded. "We are going to spy! Do what every guy wishes he could do!" He said with so much excitement and enthusiasm I thought he was going to blow.

I decided to keep playing dumb, "And that would be?" I asked, the excitement slowly dropping from his face. I smirked and rested my head on the back of the hard seat.

Mark finally caught on to what the smirk meant and let out a long 'Ohhhh'. He shook his head understandingly. "Ok, so here's the plan. I've already got Iggy hacking in to the main hotel database. Jacks trying to convince the science experimentation club to let us borrow a recorder and a two way camera. Ig's got us set up with a few, but I think we might need a few more. There's going to be a recorder in every room, and a camera in the main rooms. I love girls and all, but I doubt they would ever date me or even look at me if they found out I've watched my sisters sleepover and her friends _everywhere_ they went." He put extra emphasis on everywhere. Yeah, same here…

_Wait, im agreeing?_ I silently fought with myself. _Max would kill Ig and I_ "Iggy agreed?" Was the only reasonable response I could think of.

"Dude, this is Iggy were talking about! Iggy Ride! He was the first to agree. What, did you think I would come to you first? Normally I would, but since this involves watching Max, Jess, and their other friends, well…that pretty much explains why." He has a point. "Think of it this way, its not just Jess's birthday, its mine to. That counts for something, doesn't it?" Again with him having a point…That's not normal.

"Well-" Mark cut me off.

"Yes! Thank you so much!! Now that im done with you, we will later on talk and discuss with the others, but right now I've got to go convince Tommy into helping us. See ya later, dude!" He jumped out of the seat with a huge grin on his face and ran off the bus, which had recently stopped, and toward Tommy's general direction.

I stood, still wearing a shocked expression due to the last moments, and turned around. Max was just standing up out of her seat and headed down the isle. I waited till the guy behind her was about to step past, wearing a hungry face and looking at Max's backside, and stepped in front of him blocking the view. I absolutely hated it when guys looked at her like that.

Max stepped off the bus and looked around at the people watching her, disgust filled her face when she realized most were guys. "Hello!" She yelled sarcastically and waved at everyone. Most everyone turned away and blushed that they had been caught. It was a pretty funny sight to see.

I let out a small smirk and slid my arm around her waist as we started walking. "Sooo, what did Mark want?" Max asked with a curious look plastered cross her flawless, angelic features.

"Nothing, he was just making sure Ig and I was coming to his place for his birthday." I lied smoothly, hating every moment of it. I knew she would see right through it, she always does. Its like im clear glass to her, yet every time someone else comes along looking into the glass, I always fog up and make it impossible to see through.

"Okkk… and what are you guys going to do?" She asked, slightly pressing for more information.

"He doesn't know yet, and was asking my opinion on weather to go paintballing or not." I said, still hating lying to her. _Why am I doing this?_

"Ok." She said with a slight non-believing look on her face. "so, what're you going to get him?" Ok, now that is a good question….

"I don't know, what're you going to get Jess?" I countered.

She just shrugged her shoulders as we approached her 1st period English. We stopped at the closed door and I leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips before heading to science. It only lasted a minute, but somehow the somewhat empty hallways were now filled with people and a bunch of teachers. One of which walked by and said "No PDA" and then continued walking. Everyone started rushing to class before the bell rang, and Max leaned up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled a guanine Max smile before turning and heading into her classroom and taking her normal seat n the back corner next to the window.

I turned down the hallway and started walking toward Mrs. Cathey's class. When I arrived, I was five minutes late. I opened the door and looked at the class before walking to my seat in the back next to the window. I can see why Max always sits here, its easy to block out everyone and just daydream until class is over.

I continued looking out the window for the rest of the period until I heard the teacher say my name. "Fang? Fang Martinez?" She kept saying until her gaze landed on me and she beckoned me forward. I stood and made my way to the front as I received my test from last week. She handed it to me wit a smile and said "good job". I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and looked down at my paper as I made my way back to my seat. 98. Okay, I don't know how I always pass science. And my other classes, I mean, max and Ig get about the same grades as I, and we never study, or pay attention. We probably wouldn't even do our homework if it weren't for Max's mom always making sure we do it.

The bell finally rang and I quickly grabbed all my stuff and made my way to Max's class. We met up and walked in a comfortable silence to our next class. We both had Mrs. Tripplet for Art second period. The day continued like that and before I knew it, I was walking out of the school looking for Max when something jumped on my back.

I immediately stopped walking and was about to rip whatever was on my back off when I saw very familiar hands snake there way around my neck in a loose fashion and heard a small sigh. Max.

"What're you doing?" I asked and resumed walking.

"I don't know, what're you doing?" She asked in a humorous voice. She quickly buried her face in my back and just sat there. I looped my hands under the back of her knees and pulled her up some more so she wouldn't have to struggle to stay up anymore.

I walked towards the bus when she finally spoke up "Oh, I forgot, the girls are waiting for me. I promised I would go to the mall with Angel, Nudge and Andrea. You know Andrea, the new girl. Well, she has some good ideas on what to get Jess, and were going to get a present. She's driving. You want to come? Iggy can come to. It's going to be so much fun!" She said sarcastically and with a look on her face that you just can't so no to. Or, I can't say no to.

"Uhh, ok." I figure, why get on a bus full of hyper, sweaty kids who just got out of P.E., when you can get in a car and ride with your girlfriend to the mall.

"Good, cause im not letting them take me to the mall alone, who knows what they'd do to me." She said with a somewhat scared look on her face. "Come on, there parked over there" She pointed toward the front of the school parking lot. I started walking in the direction of Iggy, grabbed him, and the two of us, plus max who was still on my back, got in the car and drove to the mall.

**Yeah, it's not very good, but I wanted to post something. Tell me what you think-**

**~Andrea**

**-peace**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone this is purplewing here. I am just letting you all know that I have adopted this amazing story from CantSpellFANGIRLwithoutFANG. She said I can do what I want with it so I will try to have her vision with this story in mind when I finish it. The first 5 chapters are hers and the rest are mine. If you have any suggestions or ideas about my stories just tell me. I am also super sorry about not updating my other stories. I plan on doing that today because we had a snow day. But I have not updated because my dog died so I was depressed and then I sucked wind in my swim trails and only got alternate and then I have CMT coming up. This is a state test. If you don't live in CT it means Connecticut State Mastery test. It is for the state to see how much you have learned this year. Sorry again

PurpleWing


	7. OMg i'm so sorry

Hi everyone it is Purplewing here. I just want to say how sorry I'm on all of my stories. See my computer started going all crazy on me and it would not work and then my teachers are all like we are going to go all high school on you because you are almost there and give you a lot of work and junk. I also just did not get a lot of reviews when I did write so I kind of lost it. Also on my story for sleepover I will update soon same with Maximum Betrayal and Revenge. See I have spring break next week so I will totally update then. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, once again. Sorry again about not updating. Also please go to my polls on my profile. So sorry again ( God I must really love the word sorry right now). I love all my devoted fans of my writing. Peace out my home-dogs, enjoy life! ;)

Purplewing

ALSO I WILL NOT KILL ANGEL IN MAXUMUM BETRAYL AND REVENGE. NOT UNLESS I GET AN OVER WELMING AMOUT OF PEOPLE THAT WANT ME TO. But do not fear I will do a bad deed and kill off a girl who's name begins with a V. Only I don't know who will do the honors. Any ideas out there in the minds of you smart mammals that have moving (Can't spell the word aposibel. Look at past an's) thumbs? I will take a new charcter. GOT TO FINSH MY HOMEWORK BYE LOVE YOU ALL AGAIN

p.s any ideas for my storie just let me know the down low kay? bye- bye for real now.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone its me again. I'm sorry but this is not an update but it is important. Just read it all ok.

Well you see I got this review on my story that I think is really mean. I mean this is what they said. And I quote "loser u wanted 50 reviews and u only got 6. BAHHAHAHAHALOSER" from haha (). All I have to say is that who ever you are you are really mean. I mean you didn't even have the guts to log in to you're profile and tell me. So you are likely some loser who has no friends who thinks it's funny to hurt other people. In case you have not heard quote my English teacher "hurt people hurt people." So you are bullied or something does not mean take it out on me go talk to someone like a teacher or principle.

Just cause I only got 6 reviews does not mean anything. This is not really my story. I adopted it and have added nothing to it. So all I have to say to you is don't you dare read or review my stories! You're review was low and mean. I hope no one reads you're writing.

Now this part is for all the **OTHER PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORYS!** I will update later in the week I promise. Also if you have ever gotten a review from this mysterious and mean haha. Please tell me though the private message thing. I know this is going out to all of my stories but I just thought that you should all know. So please do not give me mean reviews like this.

I mean calling me a loser is the best insult you have. Also just arugh! I have a lot more to say to you but it involves some words that need to be said in person. I mean all those sweet innocent people out there reading this are like. Look at her getting all mad about something like this. Well you would get mad at this to if you read it from someone.

I mean the were unnamed so I can't block them! This is so aggravating.

Sorry again about ranting to you all. I need to go and swim laps. See I'm not a loser I have a life off the computer. But you likely don't haha. Not being mean or anything to anyone whose life is the computer. But just sigh. This helped. Sorry. I am writing the next chapter's right now so just bye for now.


End file.
